


happy

by notthelasttime



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Ignyx Week 2018, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, the most mild of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthelasttime/pseuds/notthelasttime
Summary: Nyx was easy to spot, even tucked away in a corner of the cramped coffee shop, surprisingly crowded for the time of night. It was warm inside, more so after his walk out in the brisk air, and Ignis was already taking off his jacket as he walked over, pleased to realize there were two cups waiting on the table."Sorry I'm late," he said, slipping into a chair and watching Nyx's eyes light up and a smile spread across his face as he looked up from his phone, "how much do I owe you?"Nyx waved him off. "Don't worry about it," he said, and took a sip of his drink, adam's apple bobbing, and he licked his lips after he swallowed. Ignis followed suit and took a sip from the drink Nyx had ordered for him; dark roast, black, perfect. At least Nyx didn't mind indulging in his caffeine habit no matter the time of day, all thanks to his odd hours working at the bar. And Ignis, well, Ignis was perpetually working and never getting enough sleep."So," Nyx said, "what happened?"In which: Ignis fumbles through failed relationships, but at least Nyx is always there for him after.





	happy

**Author's Note:**

> written for ignyx week day one: late night coffee  
> and more than a little inspired by [mitski's happy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jWy5fVteHt0)

Nyx was easy to spot, even tucked away in a corner of the cramped coffee shop, surprisingly crowded for the time of night. It was warm inside, more so after his walk out in the brisk air, and Ignis was already taking off his jacket as he walked over, pleased to realize there were two cups waiting on the table. 

"Sorry I'm late," he said, slipping into a chair and watching Nyx's eyes light up and a smile spread across his face as he looked up from his phone, "how much do I owe you?"

Nyx waved him off. "Don't worry about it," he said, and took a sip of his drink, adam's apple bobbing, and he licked his lips after he swallowed. Ignis followed suit and took a sip from the drink Nyx had ordered for him; dark roast, black, perfect. At least Nyx didn't mind indulging in his caffeine habit no matter the time of day, all thanks to his odd hours working at the bar. And Ignis, well, Ignis was perpetually working and never getting enough sleep. 

"So," Nyx said, "what happened?"

" _Nothing_ happened," he replied, though he felt himself start to fidget and wilt under the exasperated look Nyx gave him.

"You can't use that sad puppy voice on the phone and expect me to believe nothing happened."

"I don't have a sad puppy voice," Ignis said, and while he firmly believed _there was absolutely no sad puppy voice_ , it was also enough to throw him off balance, Nyx knowing something was wrong when all Ignis had done was ask if he was free. Ignis sighed. " _Technically_ nothing happened."

"Oh, here we go," Nyx said grinning and leaning in closer like they were here to discuss secrets and conspiracies, filled with that giddy spark of interest and letting it show. "Lay it on me.  

 

* * *

  

The man at the bar had warm brown eyes and a soft smile. 

And maybe Ignis didn't get out much but he knew when someone was showing interest and he knew when someone was just flirting and looking for fun, and he knew when it seemed like they might be looking for more than that. At least, he thought he did. 

_There's something here, can't you feel it?_

They'd drank together, sitting close and and full of smiles until the bar was about to close. And maybe he was a little drunk, but he wasn't out of his mind or out of control, and he knew what he wanted. And the way the man had said those words, so sincere, so genuine, filled his chest with something light and fluttering, something he thought could make him happy. So Ignis took him home. 

It was all warm hands and soft touches. Ignis felt good, with every kiss and being held so close. It was good. 

He slipped away into the bathroom after, somewhat reluctant but wanting to clean himself up. He came back out to an empty bed. 

Gone.

He was tired and just wanted to sleep, but Ignis took the time to strip the sheets off and throw them in the wash, replacing them with a new set before he took a scalding hot shower then laid down in his bed. Sterile, clean. 

 

* * *

 

"I supposed it's my own fault for expecting it to be something more." 

Nyx's smile was gone, looking a little too thoughtful and serious after hearing a silly story about a one night stand. Enough to make Ignis shift his weight in his chair.

"Just because you met as a hook up in a bar doesn't mean it _couldn't_ have been something more," Nyx said, "and the guy was totally trying to make you believe it was."

"Or maybe I was just hearing what I wanted."

As they sat in a lull of silence, Ignis stuck his chin in his hand, mulling over the most recent in a line of failures in love and romance. "Maybe I should take Noctis up on his offer. He keeps telling me he knows someone to set me up with."

Nyx's frown at the blatant look of skepticism made Ignis laugh, and Nyx said, "You trust Noct at playing matchmaker?"

"Well... maybe not entirely. But I'm feeling despondent enough to try," he said, and they both took another sip of their drinks. 

 

 

 

 

 

"So he just stopped calling?"

Nyx was frowning again, leaning forward from behind the bar, resting his weight on his arms. He was wearing a black t-shirt, and Ignis could see the tension held in the muscles there, under the exposed skin. He poked the ice in his drink around with his straw. 

"He won't return any of my messages, he stopped texting..." he trailed off, at a loss for what to say.

He'd come by Nyx's bar at his insistence when it looked like they'd have to cancel their plans to meet up that night, Crowe called in sick and Nyx had been the one to come in a cover for her. He tried to say it was fine, they could reschedule for a different day, but Nyx didn't seem to want to take no for an answer. _I can tell something's up_ , he'd said, _and besides you'll be keeping me company during my shift_. 

Ignis half expected to spend his evening sitting off to the side, mostly forgotten while Nyx managed customers and made drinks. Instead it seemed more likely that the customers were the ones getting ignored as Nyx's attention had mostly been on him. At least the place wasn't terribly busy. 

"And you don't know why? Nothing changed."

"Well..."

 

* * *

 

He was a friend of a friend, somebody knew someone that knew someone that would be just perfect for Ignis, and they should really meet up or go on a date, shouldn't they?

Despite reluctances and reservations, Ignis finally agreed. 

He was all energy and spontaneity it a way that seemed chaotic to Ignis at first. But opposites were supposed to attract, or so people said, and it turned out they had fun together. Fun at dinner, when the loitered afterwards to keep talking, fun with all the texting and calls after. Fun again on their second date, and all the messages that followed, Ignis too busy to do more than send a quick text, but it was constant. Fun on the third date, to a movie, saying goodbye with kisses. 

Fun on the fourth date, so much fun it made him happy. So Ignis took him home. 

Then the calls stopped.  

 

* * *

 

"Sounds like real asshole," Nyx said with a touch of something bitter in his voice. And Ignis, to stop himself from feeling too touched focused on his amusement at the protective streak in Nyx. Biting back a smile, Ignis told him to pay attention to his other customers, gesturing at the empty glasses down the bar.

Nyx was good at his job, charismatic and easy to talk to strangers in the best way. Ignis watch him work while he finished his drink, nothing but the ice left melting in the bottom by the time Nyx got back to him. Ignis pulled out his wallet.

"Don't be stupid, it's on the house," Nyx said, stopping Ignis's hand with his own when he saw the fist full of bills. Nyx's skin was warm, and he held on a little to long, hesitating over something, reluctant to let go. But he did, after giving a little squeeze first, and then gave Ignis another easy smile before he leaned in, speaking quiet. "Save it to buy a drink for the cutie that's been staring you down the whole night," he said, and Ignis, mouth slightly open, looked over Nyx's shoulder down to the other end of the bar. Cute, tall, looking in his direction. 

Ignis felt a warm surge of gratitude, covering him like a blanket. It must have shown on his face before he could even try to put words together to express what he was feeling, because Nyx, with a knowing look said, "I'll let you know when he's almost done with his drink."

 

 

 

 

 

It was late, even for the two of them, so Ignis was pouring tea. 

In truth he hadn't much expected Nyx to be free, not on a Friday night when he was most likely working, or else had already made plans of better things to do. His text had been decidedly casual and without pressure. A text and not a call, lest Nyx accuse him of sounding down, foregoing other friends to try and cheer Ignis up with some kind of valiant hero gesture. That wasn't what Ignis had wanted.

Self pity wasn't a good look on anyone.

"So," Nyx said after a sip of tea, "I thought things were going well."

"Things are fine," Ignis said, too fast and earning him a look, and so he busied himself with his drink, blowing to cool it off, heat radiating though the ceramic mug warming his hands. Lemon balm and honey, something calming. 

He didn't feel calm. Not when Nyx saw through him at every turn. Maybe he should have asked that they go out instead; here on the couch it felt too close, like Nyx could read all his secrets.  

"If things are fine then why do you look like someone kicked your dog?" There was an audible sigh from Nyx, couch shifting under his weight as he leaned back, but Ignis couldn't quite bring himself to look over in his direction. "I thought you said this guy was different."

"He was different" Ignis said, hating that he couldn't hide his misery, "he was entirely different from anyone else I've been seeing."

Right up until the very end.

 

* * *

 

As a rule, Ignis didn't not date coworkers. 

But there was something different there. The man was a little bit older, maybe a little bit wiser because of it, and past all the bullshit. Serious, serious like Ignis about his career, his obligations, his loyalties. There was hesitation because of it, not wanting to jump straight in, and while they didn't not work _together_ as they were in different departments, they still worked for the same company, in the same building with the same bosses. They would need to be mindful of all that, should they decide to pursue anything. Ignis wanted to, thought he was admirable and handsome, and had the clearest blue eyes that reminded him of...

They took things slow. Slow enough to be frustrating, but there was potential and Ignis would be patient. 

And after so many dates, and quick meetings on breaks and secretly eating lunch together, Ignis wanted more. With so many similarities they could be happy. So Ignis took him home. 

And then it was all _oh I'm busy_ and _I don't think we can meet today_ and _Ignis maybe we should reconsider_ and _shouldn't you be with someone your own age_ and reason after reason after _excuse_ and Ignis had to wonder why every fucking time this had to keep fucking happening and-

 

* * *

  

Ignis took a breath. Put the mug on the coffee table in front of him and put his face in his hands. 

At some point it had stopped being something he could play off as funny, or something to bemoan with friends, a story to tell about his failed attempts at relationships the ridiculous way they split up. But this was a pattern, a trend, and the variable connecting them all was _him_. 

"Ignis..." Nyx's voice was soft, like some gentle approach to a wild skittish animal and that just made it all worse because that kind of caution just made Ignis feel even more pathetic and he was already dangerously close to making a fool of himself and crying. 

"Why does this keep happening?" What's wrong with me?" And while his voice was muffled from behind his hands, they couldn't quite hide the gasping breath that followed, one that sounded suspiciously like a sob.

" _Hey_ , hey come on," the space between them was gone, Nyx's voice so close just before Ignis felt arms around him, pulling him close and holding him tight, all between placating hushing and gentle reassurance. "There's nothing wrong with you," Nyx said, rubbing a hand up and down his back, "nothing's wrong with you." 

It was difficult to believe, but Nyx sounded so sure. So sure and so comforting, even in their awkward position, Ignis still covering his face. Nyx didn't seem to mind if Ignis was crying, just kept rubbing his back, holding him tight, repeating, _nothing's wrong with you, nothing's wrong with you_. Kept holding him until his breathing started to even out, and he let Ignis move his hands but keep his face rested against his shoulder, tilted towards his neck. 

It was nice like that, even as miserable as Ignis still was. Something Ignis had wanted without him knowing it, Nyx radiating heat and calming him down. Breathing deep, there was the familiar smell of him, the combination of the soap and cologne he used, the smell of his skin and his hair. There was a reason it was always Nyx that he wanted to see and there was a reason it was Nyx he was always calling. There was a reason coming to Nyx always felt like coming home. Ignis just hadn't ever realized it. And this? Now? Was this what friends did, holding each other like that? 

Ignis turned his face just a little bit more and left a soft kiss on the side of Nyx's neck. 

Nyx went still. 

Well, understandable, really, from the sudden shift in a relationship between two long time friends. Or maybe he wasn't sure if it was intentional, when Ignis had been so gentle, if his lips just happened to brush skin. So Ignis kissed his neck again. 

"Ignis." His voice was strained. At some point that hand on his back had stopped moving. And as much as Ignis wanted to believe it was just a surprise, the suddenness of it throwing Nyx off balance, when he tried to get closer he felt nothing but tension there.

"Ignis, you're upset." 

Ignis pulled back. 

Nyx was looking at him with concerned sympathy, but something sad under the surface. Looking like he was trying to figure out how to tell his friend his advances weren't appreciated or wanted, how to let him down easy when he was already upset. What must Nyx think, when Ignis had been going through men like changing clothes, one failure after another, only to make a desperate move on the person comforting him. 

Ignis tried, and failed, to keep his face from falling in his hands again, panic and mortification building fast.  

"Ignis-"

"Nyx, I'm sorry. I think it would be best if you left."

" _Ignis_ -"

" _Please_." He took an unsteady breath, but couldn't quite bring himself to look back at Nyx again, not with how thick the air had become between them, not when Nyx had looked so... _so_....

The weight on the couch shifted again, Nyx moving slow, maybe hoping if he took long enough Ignis might change his mind or say something else. It didn't happen though, and Ignis stayed quiet and listened to Nyx leave, door clicking quietly shut behind him. Ignis let himself fall back into the couch, looking blankly at the two mugs sitting on the table in front of him.

 

 

 

 

 

All things considered, it could have been worse.

Worse than realizing you had feelings for one of your closest friends and proceeding to immediately dive-bomb that relationship straight into the ground. Worse than not hearing from said friend for almost a week. Worse than checking your phone over, and over, pulling up a number only to loose courage, typing out a text before deleting it all once again.

What could he even say? 

_Hello Nyx, I'm sorry I've ruined our friendship irreparably by not being in control of my emotions, coffee soon?_

No, better to leave it and let it die. Though the thought of losing Nyx as a friend sent his stomach twisting, a low anxious tightness that he couldn't seem to stop thinking about as days passed and he heard nothing. Maybe it was all for the best. Still, he thought he'd like to hear it directly. To reach a final, definitive end.

On Friday night, Ignis was home alone. 

There was a temptation to pretend like it was choice, taking time for himself after a string of relationships (or almost relationships) blowing up in his face, or that it had been a stressful week at work and spending a rainy night in was what he needed to decompress, but really he just wanted to be by himself. Easier to be miserable while alone, and easier to feel sorry for oneself without the self conscious guilt of looking pathetic in front of others.

It was why he almost didn't look at his phone when it buzzed, left it on the table unchecked, ignored, until it buzzed again.

Chances were it was Noct with something he deemed an _emergency_ , like a sudden craving for fast food and no one to go with him, so restraining himself from rolling his eyes Ignis picked up his phone, only to slap it face down on the table again in panic when he saw the name shining on the screen. 

Nyx. 

He'd spent the better part of the week hoping to hear from Nyx, hoping to get it over with rip off the band-aid and have the obligatory _I'm not interested conversation_ , or the worst outcome, _I don't think we can be friends anymore_. Ignis had always thought knowing was better than not knowing, but with Nyx texting him now he thought he might like to take the opposite stand and never actually have to go through with it.

He checked his phone. 

_Hey, you around?_

_I can come back later_

Come back later? Then Nyx was _here?_ A quick message back before he could change his mind, turn out all the lights and hide from sight - _I'm at home_ \- and hardly 30 seconds later there was a knock on his door. Well, getting caught off guard was better at least. It meant a minimal amount of time for anxious overthinking, and absently Ignis smoothed down his shirt as he walked towards the door in small steps. Another pause and a breath before he turned the handle. Best to get it over with.

Nyx was looking about as uncertain as Ignis felt, the nervous shifting of his weight like he was ready to back down the stairs behind him should Ignis say the word. Uncharacteristic for Nyx, always so self assured, so confident. Rain water dotted the shoulders of his jacket, caught in the ends of his hair, and he was holding two cups of coffee in a cardboard carrier and a white pastry box. Different logos on the cups and the box- Ignis's favorite places for coffee and sweets respectively and both on opposite sides of town. He could picture it, Nyx running from place to place in the rain, putting off the inevitable text to Ignis until the last second. It made his chester hurt and his heart pound, but the fact that Nyx was here with a peace offering, and that look on his face, nervous and hopeful all at once. There was something there, something he was afraid to touch, to speak out loud for fear he might be imaging it, but it was something that made him happy. So Ignis stepped aside and let him in.

The relief clear on Nyx's face told him he made the right choice. 

With little conversation, Nyx put the coffee down on the table, followed by the pastry box and not quite looking at Ignis he said, "I wasn't sure what you'd want so I got a little bit of everything. I figured I'd uh," he laughed, nervous and a little self deprecating edge, "thought I'd bring something, sweeten you up since you probably don't want to see me."

Of course Nyx would be too nice to put the blame on Ignis, but all it served to do was make Ignis feel more guilty and he couldn't let it stand.

"Nyx I am so sorry." He saw Nyx start from the corner of his eye has he was back to running his hands down his face. "I'm sorry, my advances were probably unexpected to say the least, and I can't imagine how I must have looked, upset about a breakup one moment only to-"

"Hey," Nyx was there, in front of him again, hands on his shoulders, "it's alright. I didn't want you to do something you'd regret just because you were upset, but I'm pretty sure showing feelings then shutting you down when you act on it makes me an asshole-" 

"What?"

"...What?"

Ignis was very slowly processing what had been said, blinking as he looked at Nyx who was never anything but earnest. "Feelings, you said... showing feelings," he had to pause and swallow to keep his throat working, "you have feelings for me?"

"Oh, _shit,_ " Nyx looked panicked, "I thought you knew. I thought that's why you..." 

Filled with a nervous buzz, an odd giddy anxiety, Ignis wrapped his arms around Nyx's neck like he'd been wanting to do since they last parted, took in the feel, the smell, the sight of him and all the things Ignis has been missing and he said, "No, I didn't know. I tried to kiss you because I realized _I_ had feelings for _you_."  

Arms wrapped around him and he felt Nyx let out a breath, sighing in what must have bee relief against the side of his head, "I never through you were interested and I didn't want to make things awkward and I just... you were always seeing other guys. I didn't want to lose you as a friend. I just always thought I did a shitty job of hiding it."

"In hindsight, maybe," Ignis said, "but I don't think I was ready to see what was right in front of me."

Nyx kissed him then, with a kind of reverence he'd never felt before, a warm hand coming up to cup the side of his face in a gentle kind of hesitant way that made his head spin with the sincerity of it. 

And later, so many kisses and quiet words later he asked Nyx to stay, and Nyx said, "Of course."

And later still, some early morning hour before the sun, Ignis woke. There was a moment of wondering if he was in a dream, a split second of fear, until he turned around and saw Nyx lying next to him, one eye cracked open, waking up from Ignis's movement. 

"What are you smiling about so early?" he said, words bleeding together in his half-asleep voice. Ignis bit his bottom lip, unaware he'd even been smiling.

"Nothing," he said, "just happy, I guess."

"C'mere, happy," Nyx said, and he pulled Ignis close to his chest, which was how the both fell back asleep, together. 

 

 


End file.
